The Amulet
by LOTSloverCSS
Summary: Sequel to my story “The Confession”, Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd pursue new information regarding Darken Rahl that leads them into something bigger than any of them could possibly have imagined. Reading my other story “The Confession” not an absolute must.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Amulet

**Author: **LOTSoflove

**Characters: **Richard / Kahlan / Zedd

**Rating: **PG-13 / T

**Timeline: **Sequel to "The Confession"

**Story Type: **Adventure / Drama / Romance

**Spoilers: **None

**Summary: **Sequel to my story "The Confession", Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd pursue new information regarding Darken Rahl that leads them into something bigger than any of them could possibly have imagined. Reading my other story "The Confession" not an absolute must, but it would definitely help you out.

**Chapter 1**

Richard stood for a moment taking in the breath-taking beauty of the landscape that spread itself out before him. He had not seen anything like it since leaving Hartland. He had seen many remarkable places all over the Midlands, but nothing compared to this. It almost made him homesick, but not enough to make him want to return there just yet; at least, not without Kahlan.

The sparkling blue lake lay nestled in the valley of the Emerson Hills. The hills themselves seemed as if they rose up from the lake like protective arms, cradling the water. Enormous thick clumps of trees spotted the hills, adding to the vastness of the expanse before him. The hills gently sloped and curved creating valleys and ravines here and there.

Kahlan had told him the hills were named after Edwin Emerson. He had settled there a thousand years before, developing the town that still bore his name and that lay on the other side of those vast hills.

As he stood mesmerized by the scenic view before him, arms suddenly snaked around his waist, prodding him out of his trance. Without even turning to look, Richard knew the arms that embraced him from behind. He knew her scent, her touch, her presence. As she rested her chin on his shoulder, her long dark tresses tickled his ear, but he was not about to pull away. A hundred war wizards couldn't make him move away from her or that spot at this moment.

"A kiss for your thoughts," Kahlan murmured in his ear.

A smile spread across his face at the sound of her voice, her breath caressing his ear. Placing his arms across hers to keep them firmly in place around his waist, he replied, "Oh, just taking in the beauty of this place, thanking the spirits that you're safe again…glad that Zedd is still asleep and hopefully won't interrupt us again this time."

A soft giggle escaped her lips at Richard's teasing of their old friend. "Three can be a crowd sometimes, I guess."

"Sometimes?!" Richard exclaimed as he turned in her arms, no longer able to stand not looking into her clear blue eyes. He preferred to take in the beauty that was his Confessor, beauty that was more breath-taking than the landscape. He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, her face still displaying the unsightly yellow-green remnants that were lingering reminders of her attack.

Many of the physical signs of her abduction and torture such as her cuts had healed and the bruises were slowly vanishing. Even the remains of her bruises couldn't distract from her startling beauty, though, Richard determined.

She had refused to let Zedd erase the marks those wicked men had left on her once his powers had been restored, preferring rather to let them heal on their own. Seeing how he had healed her life-threatening injuries and the majority of her pain had eased, Zedd relented to let her be.

Richard, on the other hand, had a difficult time accepting why she wouldn't want Zedd to just erase every single trace of what she had endured, including the memories. For him, it was a glaring reminder of how he had failed her, failed to protect her from their vile hands.

Kahlan had said that she wanted to heal on her own, deal with all of it in her own time and in her own way. While she was shaken to the core over what those wretched animals had done to her, she also didn't want to so easily forget the gravity of her duties and the lives that were affected by her decisions.

Richard, wanting nothing more than for his Kahlan to be completely healed, had tried to reason with her only to end up arguing. It pained him deeply to see the turmoil and the horrors of what she had endured displayed on her body and face.

In the end, Zedd had to pull Richard aside to quell his building frustration and confusion over her decision. He had eventually relented, but only after finally recognizing he was adding to her anguish by not respecting her wishes. He couldn't bear to be the cause of her pain.

And now, peering into her bright blue eyes, Richard stood in awe of her strength and determination. She refused to let those two men have any victory over her and instead embraced it as an opportunity to become even stronger because of it.

"I'm not interrupting anything, I hope," Zedd called out from a distance as he approached the couple.

Resting his forehead against hers, Richard and Kahlan heaved a collective sigh as they reluctantly resigned themselves to the fact their intimate moment had just come to an abrupt halt.

"You still owe me a 'lesson', Seeker," Kahlan enticingly whispered, reminding him of their combat lesson that had rapidly grown into something much more before being interrupted by Zedd then too.

"Oh, I have definitely not forgotten that," he answered breathlessly as he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

Unwillingly, Richard released his hold on Kahlan as they both turned to face the approaching Wizard. Richard attempted to focus his attention on Zedd, but found it profoundly difficult, though, with Kahlan standing so close beside him, her hand massaging his back and moving ever lower until it came to rest on his backside. Giving it a few pats, she cast a seductive smile his way, causing him to blush.

"You are a bad girl," he murmured as his mind began to swim with need, a devilish smile spreading across his own features.

"You have no idea…hopefully someday you'll be lucky enough to find out."

Desire clouded his dark eyes and his breath hitched as he tried to speak, words failing him as he attempted to rein in the longing that was beginning to stir inside him.

Finally, Richard replied, "I swear on my life we will be together someday soon."

"I sure hope so because I don't know how much longer I can last," she whispered fervently, causing Richard to release a low moan.

"Keep it up and I'll take you right here," Richard warned, voice heavy with desire.

Kahlan could tell by the look in his eye and on his face that she had pushed him as far as she dare. It was just so unbearable to be this close to him and not have him. She so desperately wanted to show him what she felt, what she dreamed about him at night. It was so difficult to keep it all bundled up inside. Why did love have to be so complicated for them?

"There you two are; I've been looking for you," Zedd said, breathless from the hike up the hill from their camp.

As he approached, Zedd looked from Seeker to Confessor, taking in the rosy color of their cheeks, unable to hide the mischievous smiles plastered on their faces.

Keeping these two apart was growing more and more difficult by the day. Zedd just prayed to the good spirits that when they finally figured it out, Richard's love would be able to prove true in the face of Kahlan's powers. Deep down, he was confident it would.

"We should get going soon; it's still at least another day of travel over those hills before we reach Emerson," Zedd informed them as he turned to head back to camp. They had the name of another resistance cell leader who might be able to provide further information about Darken Rahl's plans and he wanted to get there as soon as possible.

Kahlan and Richard lingered behind, not really wanting to leave just yet.

"Are you coming?" Zedd finally called out at them over his shoulder.

"Yes, we're coming," Richard sighed with much dismay as he and Kahlan began following the Wizard. It would have been a beautiful place to spend time alone with Kahlan, Richard thought to himself.

"Those two, I swear!" Zedd mumbled under his breath, a smile touching the corners of his mouth. He remembered what it was like to be in love, to not be able to get enough of the one you loved.

Emerson was a town that rested in a valley in the midst of the Emerson Hills. Settled a thousand years before, it had steadily grown from a little village into the thriving town that it now was. Known for its rich supply of balsam trees, it was a source of lumber for many surrounding communities. But also, unbeknownst to many, it was rumored to be the hiding place of the Amulet of Eelum.

Rumored to be hidden somewhere in the caves of the Emerson Hills, the Amulet of Eelum was said to contain great magical powers, powers that were rumored to rival that of the Boxes of Orden. In the wrong hands, the owner of the Amulet possessed deadly power…

*Well, there's the beginning! Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

And the suspense continues…Dun…Dun…Dun…Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 2**

The morning sun that had greeted Richard and Kahlan earlier in the day had quickly given way to scattered pockets of fog and heavy rain. Traversing the Emerson Hills had also proven to be more difficult than any of them had expected.

The trio had quickly discovered the winding trails they followed just continued branching out into more winding trails that led to abandoned lumber camps that had been vacated in favor of newer locations. Even Richard's woods guide skills couldn't help them decipher which trails were important and which ones led to a dead-end.

Richard had thought it quite odd that they hadn't seen one person up here all day. For a lumber community, one would have thought that they would have come across someone out here either scouting future sites or men hauling timber or falling trees. They should have at least heard chopping and trees falling. Instead, it was eerily quiet except for the occasional forest noises. Maybe it was because of the inclement weather, but something was definitely not right; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

They had discovered many caves scattered and hidden in and amongst the hills. The caves proved much more obliging to them than the winding trails that had led them to dead-ends. The caves at least were able to provide them shelter when the rains became heavy.

Some of the caves they came upon had been obviously occupied for periods of time as they found discarded bottles, scattered debris, and remnants of campfires. It appeared as though someone had been digging or searching for something. Who that was or what they were searching for was a mystery.

By late afternoon, seeing no end to the current torrent of rain, Richard decided it best to settle in for the rest of the night in one of the caves and start out again at first morning light. It could be very dangerous trudging around in hills that have had trees cut down. The soil was loosened and when you added the heavily rains you ended up with the possibility of mudslides.

Shaking the rain from the hood of her cloak, Kahlan volunteered to look for some firewood, hoping to still be able to find some that was dry. The forest had been so thick in certain spots that even the heavy rains hadn't been able to completely penetrate the canopy it created.

Leaving the cave with Kahlan, Richard was hoping to scare up some game for dinner. Zedd stayed behind to begin unpacking their supplies and clearing space for a small fire. This cave appeared to have been untouched yet by whomever it was that was searching for something.

"Be careful; the rain has created quite a few slippery spots. There could be mudslides starting at any time," Richard warned, concerned about her wandering too far away from him.

"Richard, don't worry; I'm not completely helpless," Kahlan chided him, giving him her special smile.

"I know. I just have a feeling…something's not right," he replied with a frown despite receiving her special smile that he loved just as much as the one who graced him with it. He just couldn't shake the gnawing apprehension that was steadily building inside him.

"What kind of feeling?" starting to feel unsettled herself.

"I'm not sure. Something doesn't seem quite right. Just be careful," he finally smiled back at her, trying not to worry her. No sense having them both on edge until it was warranted.

Kahlan, heading the opposite direction of Richard, began searching for dry firewood. Finding only wet branches, Kahlan continued spreading out her search away from the cave, letting her thoughts drift. What had caused Richard to be so on edge? Whatever it was she had better keep her guard up just in case.

She continued to allow her thoughts to drift, but they always eventually turned back to Richard. She found herself smiling at the thought of him. He not only filled her mind, but her heart; she was consumed by him. She silently scolded herself for acting like a love-sick school girl. She was the Mother Confessor. The Midlands relied on her, she had duties to perform; she had a Seeker to protect…again her thoughts made their way back to Richard. Smiling once more, she sighed to herself. Try as she might, she couldn't deny the affect he had on her, the way he made her feel.

As she made her way through the woods, though, something began to raise her own suspicions about something not being right in these hills. She had an unsettling sensation that she was being watched.

Suddenly bursting through the thick brushes, four D'Haran soldiers rushed toward the Mother Confessor. Quickly drawing her hidden daggers, Kahlan prepared herself for the battle that was coming.

"You want to play? Let's play, boys," Kahlan spit out between gritted teeth, blue eyes flashing.

Richard quietly made his way through the forest, searching for anything that would make for a decent supper. Earlier they had seen a reasonable amount of game about; now if he could only find it again.

As he paused by a large tree listening for any approaching game, Richard began to mull over the small clues the wooded hills had already given him regarding what was happening here. There was definitely something going on, but he didn't have enough evidence yet about what that may be. Whatever it was he resolved to get to the bottom of it before anything happened to Kahlan again.

He loved Kahlan and loved having her by his side in the fight against Darken Rahl. At the same time, he hated her always being put in danger, at risk of being hurt or worse. He shuddered at the thought; remembering the bruises that still graced her face.

The thought reminded him of that morning and being greeted so enticingly, her hand resting on his backside. The memory caused desire to burn deep within his soul. He wanted to be with her, to make love to her, to show her what he felt for her. He knew with all his heart he'd rather be confessed by her than live without her.

Richard was suddenly jolted from his thoughts when a large rabbit bounded out from under a berry bush. He slowly crept towards it only to be interrupted by a scream that pierced the air along with his heart as it echoed through the forest.

"Kahlan!" he gasped. The Sword of Truth released its familiar ring as it was removed from its resting place. Sword firmly in hand, Richard quickly ran in the direction of her cry.

Racing through brush and leaping over fallen tree limbs, Richard breathlessly ran toward his love, dread washing over him like the deluge of rain they had hiked through most of the day.

Concerned by what he might find, Richard burst through the brush, ready to do battle and eliminate any threat to Kahlan that was lurking there. Instead, Richard came to an abrupt halt at what he found. Lying there before him were three D'Haran soldiers, dead and no sign of Kahlan.

Leaning over and pulling her daggers from the body of one soldier, Richard spun around at the groaning sounds of a fallen soldier behind him. Still alive, Richard cautiously made his way to the soldier who lay bleeding to death on the ground, a sword protruding from his abdomen.

Leaning over the dying soldier, Richard kept his sword tightly in hand, prepared for the unexpected. While this soldier was obviously no longer a threat, there was no telling what else could be hiding in the brush or who had taken Kahlan.

"You're too…late…Seeker…" the soldier taunted between his last gasps of breath for life, blood running down from the corner of his mouth.

"Where's the Mother Confessor?" Richard urgently demanded, worry quickly flooding his heart.

"I'll see you…in the Underworld…before I…tell you! Besides…you're not…long for…this world… yourself!" the soldier spat out, his head falling back and his eyes becoming cold and lifeless.

"Where is she?! Where's Kahlan?!" Richard screamed at the dead body lying before him. The body that held the information he so desperately needed just took it with him to the Underworld.

Spinning around, Richard began scanning for any clues that might lead him to Kahlan. Trying to calm himself, Richard began looking for the fourth soldier. D'Haran soldiers always travelled in units of four or more, he reminded himself; especially Quads who searched for and murdered Confessors. While this didn't appear to be a Quad of that kind, it seemed most likely that the fourth soldier had Kahlan.

Bending over examining the earth, Richard was able to pick up her boot prints in the mud. At many points, though, her prints were obliterated by the sizeable boot prints of the soldiers, making it difficult for him to read.

As he spread his search out over the area, Richard came across a spot where the brush was broken through. There were two sets of boot prints. One very large, the other much smaller, appeared to have been in a struggle.

Richard carefully made his way through the broken down brush only to find a drop off on the other side. Dread suddenly engulfed him as he took in the mudslide that had wiped out a swath of land on the side of the hill. A mudslide that took large bushes, brush, rocks, and smaller trees careening down the side of the hill and now lay buried at the bottom of a ravine.

Terror seized like a vice around his heart at the thought of her hurt or buried alive under all that mud and debris. Panic swept over him, threatening to vanquish all thought and reason. He couldn't lose her; he just got her back.

"Kahlan! Kahlan!" Richard screamed repeatedly, begging the spirits to be able to hear her voice. Instead, all he heard was dead silence as the rain began to pour down again as it fell from the rapidly darkening skies above.

Tears mingled with the rain on his face as Richard raced into the cave, startling Zedd. Looking up, taking in the face before him, Zedd slowly stood to face the Seeker.

"What happened?" Zedd asked, not wanting to hear the answer. The look on his grandson's face filled his heart with anticipated dread for what Richard was about to tell him.

With despair in his eyes, Richard looked into his grandfather's face, praying for a miracle. "Kahlan's missing," he panted. "I heard her scream. When I got there, I found three dead D'Harans and no sign of her. Zedd, there was a mudslide…" He couldn't bring himself to finish his own sentence, too fearful for what his mind knew, but what his heart wasn't prepared to accept as a possible truth…


	3. Chapter 3

This is starting to really get cookin'! Hope you all enjoy where this is going as much as I'm enjoying taking you there! ;)

Thanks to all who follow my stories and for the reviews, especially NinjaShiek and MontyPythonFan! You guys crack me up. I can't wait to see what you think when I post a chapter! :)

**Chapter 3**

"What?!?" Richard yelled, incredulous as to what he had just heard, anger simmering just below the surface. Richard had just entered the cave as the deluge of rain resumed. The hammering rains almost drowned out Zedd's words. Maybe he hadn't heard him right.

"You heard me, Richard," Zedd repeated evenly, feeling the same heavy heartache of his words reflecting in his grandson's eyes. "It's too dangerous to go out there right now and search for Kahlan."

"Zedd, she's probably hurt or worse yet, buried alive out there! I have to find her!" Richard could barely grasp what the Wizard was saying as his mind began spiraling with fear and despair that warred against reason and logic.

How could he possibly stay here when Kahlan was out there somewhere, possibly fighting for her life? How could his own grandfather ask him to do such a thing? He would lay down his own life for Kahlan without hesitation.

"Richard, you know I love Kahlan as if she were my own granddaughter. I can't bear the thought of her out there injured and all alone, but I have to be the voice of reason. There is a torrential rain out there. There is no way we can see where we're going and we can't carry torches. You yourself said that there are mudslides happening everywhere. How much help to Kahlan are we going to be if we go running out there and get ourselves injured or killed in the process?"

Zedd's voice was stern, but there was love and anguish in his eyes as he watched Richard slowly slump to the cave floor, defeated. Richard knew deep down in his heart that his grandfather was right, but believing it and accepting were two very different things.

Richard knew that Kahlan would be expecting him to come for her. It wounded his heart that there was nothing he could do to rescue her right now. He was racked with guilt, feeling like he was letting her down. He was supposed to love and protect her, not leave her out there to die.

"I'm so sorry, Kahlan. Please forgive me," Richard murmured between sobs as his grief overwhelmed his soul, his whole body trembling with the heavy weight of guilt and despair.

Zedd walked over to his heart-broken grandson and rested his arm around his shoulders as he cried, tears threatening his own eyes at the site of Richard so distraught. They had all been through so much, especially Kahlan after surviving her abduction. It pained him deeply to see his Seeker and Mother Confessor put through so much heartache.

Kahlan, having been born a Confessor, had no choice in the matter of her duties or her life's work. It was a curse she was born to carry, bound to her duties through magic. Nonetheless, it didn't make the sacrifices she had to make or the weight of the burden of her duties any less difficult to carry.

Richard had been thrust into the position of Seeker by his own grandfather. It had nearly broken the Wizard's heart having to name his own grandson as Seeker, knowing the weight of the burdens he would have to carry with the sword and the title.

Zedd has realized early on, though, that the burdens that these two people carried had been greatly lightened by the deep, abiding love and passion that they shared for each other. Their love was unwavering and regardless of cost or sacrifice.

With such great love, came great pain and anguish at times. This was one of those difficult times. Zedd prayed silently that the good spirits would watch over Kahlan as he attempted to comfort his inconsolable grandson.

"She's strong, Richard. She's the strongest Confessor I've ever met. If anyone can make it through this, it's Kahlan. Now come, my boy; we need to get some rest so we can go find Kahlan at first light," he said, leaving Richard's side to lie down on his bedroll.

Richard didn't know how he could possibly get any sleep knowing that Kahlan was out there all alone. She needed him. Everything inside of him screamed for her; ached to hold her in his arms again. Wrapping his arms around his legs, Richard wondered if he would ever get to…

The dark skies continued to release the heavy rains that appeared far from stopping. The wind began to whip and thunder began to rumble as lightening tore across the atmosphere, lighting the evening sky up in a spectacular display of nature's power. In the hills, the air had become significantly cooler as the temperature began to drop, only adding to the misery of nature's exhibit.

Laying there, her face and body being assaulted by the heavy rains, Kahlan tried to regain her senses. She slowly began to move and assess her surroundings. It was dark outside now except for the bolts of lightning that relentlessly lit up the sky. How long she had been there, she had no idea.

She vaguely remembered fighting the soldiers, confessing one, and then struggling with another as they crashed through the thick brush. The mud beneath their feet had suddenly given way in a slide that violently took everything under and around them crashing down to the valley floor below.

Trying to sit up, she quickly discovered her leg was trapped under a large fallen tree branch. Her entire body ached, her head pounded, her leg throbbed with pain. Mud mixed with rain dripped from her hair and cloak.

Leaning forward against the searing pain in her leg, Kahlan tried with all her might to remove the heavy limb that held her captive. Unable to move it, she fell backwards in defeated exhaustion. Taking several deep breaths, she tried to calm herself as the pain in her leg throbbed against the effort she had exerted. Refocusing her strength and energy, she set out to try again.

Grinding her teeth against the sharp pains that shot through her right leg, Kahlan grunted with effort as she was finally able to move the branch a couple of inches, just enough to pull her broken ankle free. Quickly scooting backwards with her good leg, she came to an abrupt stop.

Turning around to see what was blocking her path, Kahlan released a gasp of shock when she found herself staring into the cold dead eyes of the D'Haran soldier she had been struggling with just a few hours earlier.

Trying to regain her composure, Kahlan tried to focus on where the mudslide had taken her. Her head and leg throbbed to the beat of her heart making it difficult to focus her thoughts, her mind still hazy from the fall. Reaching up, she pulled her hair back and tried to wipe the muddy rain from her eyes. Pulling her hands from her face, she noticed bright red blood mixed in with the mud that was oozing from a gash on her forehead.

Exhaustion was threatening to overtake her. She couldn't give in to the tugging pull of exhaustion that was quickly trying to envelope her in its menacing grip.

"I have to stay awake," she ordered herself. She knew first of all she needed to find shelter. The wind was whipping and rain was collecting in the ravine she had landed in. Staying there much longer would end in definite disaster.

Trying to pull herself up, Kahlan quickly collapsed due to the searing pain that shot up her leg from her broken ankle. Gasping to catch her breath, trying to bring her senses back from the shock wave of pain, she refocused her efforts to stand again. This time she used a fallen tree nearby to help pull herself up.

Finding a branch she could use as a walking stick, Kahlan slowly began to make her way out of the ravine, dragging her right leg as she pushed through the driving rain. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she pushed on past the fallen debris and hobbled toward a dark projection of rock that lay ahead off in the distance. It would be an uphill climb to reach it, but it was a better alternative to staying where she was and possibly drowning to death.

She had to make it; she couldn't give up. Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to explode from the anguish of what she had discovered. The soldier's taunting voice, his menacing laugh still echoed in her head. Thoughts and phrases shot through her mind like the lightening that continued to illuminate the night sky. She was having difficulty thinking clearly, her thoughts becoming muddled.

Was the soldier telling the truth or was he just trying to rattle her? Could such magic really exist? There was no way of getting the truth from the soldier now. She had to get to Richard and Zedd. Hopefully Zedd would know something that would help them, something that could prevent such devastation from ever happening.

She had to remember what the soldier told her. She had to keep it straight in her head. Even though it terrified her, she kept trying to repeat his words over and over in her mind so she wouldn't forget.

Fighting the dread that jeopardized her reason and sapped her strength, Kahlan pressed on toward the rocks, hoping to find shelter. Shock was now threatening to set in; shock from what she had learned and shock from her injuries.

As she finally made her way through the opening of the cave, the last bit of strength she had drained from her body as she collapsed into welcomed unconsciousness. Her last panicked thought still lingered in her mind as she finally accepted the blissfulness of darkness.

She had to get to Richard; she had to save him before it was too late…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the wonderful comments! They keep me going!

**Chapter 4**

"They should have found it by now!" he roared, irritated; patience not being something he was acquainted with.

He was use to having his orders followed and carried out immediately, his every whim and desire fulfilled without hesitation. It had been weeks and still nothing. Every day that went by was bringing the Seeker that much closer to fulfilling the prophecy. He had to be stopped before it was too late.

"Lord Rahl, there are numerous caves in the Emerson Hills. It could even takes months to find it if it is truly out there," General Egremont tried to sooth his temper.

"That is not making me feel any better, Egremont!"

Quickly changing direction before Darken Rahl had a chance to act on his rage, Egremont replied, "There's a message coming across the journey book. Maybe they've had good success, my Lord."

Rahl stormed past Egremont toward the waiting journey book. He stared at the book as the blood-red words magically appeared across the page. Taking the book in his hands, Darken Rahl began circling the room as he took in the message being sent to him, rage beginning to simmer out of control.

"NOOO!!" Rahl growled as he threw the book across the room at Egremont, who ducked just in time to keep from being struck.

"What is it, my Lord?" Egremont cautiously asked.

Panting with rage, Rahl rubbed his eyes with his hands, trying to regain control, trying to focus on his next step. He slowly pushed his hair back away from his face and turned to Egremont, hatred piercing his dark eyes.

"General Wilkes reports that the Seeker and Mother Confessor have been spotted in the Emerson Hills!" Rahl spat out, resuming his pacing.

"That's good news, Lord Rahl. We can send troops out to capture them and then we won't need the  
Amulet after all."

"Maybe…maybe not. I want that Amulet, Egremont, and I want it now! If the Seeker and Mother Confessor get their hands on it first, it will no longer matter; it will all be over. Send a message to General Wilkes. I want that Amulet; I don't care what it takes! I want every soldier we have out there searching day and night!"

"RICHARD!!!" she screamed as she regained consciousness. Her voice echoed throughout the cavern, bouncing off the walls and assaulting her senses. Trembling from the nightmare that had invaded her mind, Kahlan tried to steady her breathing.

She pulled herself up into a sitting position, leaning her back against the cool wall of the cave. She shivered against the cold wind that intruded itself into her sanctuary. Her clothes still wet from the rain and mud only added to the miserable cold and fatigue that attempted to overtake her.

Pulling her wet, muddy hair back from her face, she wearily smiled to herself at what her appearance must be. All she wanted was a bath, a warm fire, and Richard.

Richard. The thought of him caused tears to well up in her eyes. She knew he would be beside himself with worry over her and would try to come after her.

She also felt guilty for causing him more worry. He had already been through so much with her abduction by those brothers. She never could have survived it if it hadn't been for him. Richard was the one who got her through it initially and then in the midst of it all. She had focused on his love for her, the love she had for him. He was her only reason for living, for trying to stay alive.

And now that it was over, Richard was still there for her, never letting her out of his sight for more than a few minutes at a time, caring for her wounds, holding her close in the safe haven of his arms. He was her source of strength, security, and love…even if it was a love they couldn't act on.

Even now, the thought of what those two men had done to her caused panic to well up from deep down inside of her. Forcing the fear back down, Kahlan had to find a way to survive now. She silently berated herself for getting herself into this situation. She never should have allowed herself to get into a hand-to-hand combat with that D'Haran pig.

As she leaned against the cave wall, Kahlan shivered, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms tightly around her knees. She was so cold; confusion was slowly taking control of her mind as shock settled in. In the cold, dark cave, she suddenly felt very vulnerable and very alone. Cold and wet, fatigue quickly consumed her again, dragging her into the depths of unconsciousness.

Richard awoke with a start to find himself leaning against the cave wall, a blanket draped over him. "Kahlan?" he whispered, breathing heavily, panic cutting through him like a dagger. The only answer he received was Zedd's snoring.

Richard had finally given into the fatigue, allowing it to overtake him despite the sorrow and guilt that possessed his soul. After sleeping for a few hours, something had awakened him. It was Kahlan. He had heard her scream his name in his sleep. It had been a scream of sheer anguish that left him feeling distraught. Had it just been his imagination, a nightmare created out of the depths of his worry for her?

Throwing the blanket aside, he got up and walked to the entrance of the cave. Kahlan was nowhere in sight. The thunderstorms had passed, but the rains hadn't abated; the sun would be rising soon behind the lingering gray clouds that covered the sky. A cold breeze assaulted him, causing him to shiver. Kahlan was out there wet, cold, and injured. Danger or no danger, he could wait no longer.

Walking back to retrieve his sword and some supplies, he found Zedd awake. "Zedd, I'm going after her. Wait here in case she comes back while I'm gone," Richard told the old wizard, determination set in his dark eyes.

"Richard…"

"Zedd, I'm going. Now. You can't talk me out of it again. Kahlan's in trouble; I can't stay here doing nothing when she needs me," Richard replied, exasperated. He just wanted to find her, make sure she was safe, never let her out of his sight again.

For all the pain and sorrow that accompanied the pure rapture of loving someone, Richard knew with all his heart that Kahlan was worth it. He never regretted giving his heart to her; never for a second did he consider taking it back.

"Richard, I was only going to say be careful," Zedd replied with a slight wave of his hand.

"Thanks, I will," Richard answered with a small smile. "I'm sorry, Zedd. I know you were right about last night, at least in my head I knew it. My heart wouldn't let me accept it. I just have to get her back, Zedd," he softly added, sadness weighing heavily in his eyes.

"I know my boy, I know. Go find her; I'll wait right here for you both to return," Zedd said giving him a reassuring smile, letting him know that he fully understood how his grandson felt.

Grateful for his grandfather's understanding, Richard could only nod in acknowledgement before turning and leaving.

As he began to make his way down the side of the hill in the direction of the mudslide, Richard's thoughts drifted back to Kahlan and her scream for him, the scream that awakened him from his sleep. The memory still fresh in his mind sent chills down his spine.

He had never heard her scream his name like that before. It filled him with a renewed sense of dread. What could have happened to her to have made her scream his name like that? How had he been able to hear her so far away?

Carefully making his way through the thick brush and mud, Richard was relieved that the rains had lessened to a drizzle. He didn't want anything to delay him any further from getting to Kahlan.

He slowly approached the site where the mudslide landed. He frantically began searching for Kahlan. The heavy rains had collected in the small ravine making the search that much more difficult. Startled, Richard discovered part of a boot sticking out from under the mud and debris.

With great trepidation, Richard cautiously reached down with trembling hands to clear some of the debris. He quickly discovered the body of a D'Haran soldier. It must have been the one that Kahlan had been struggling with when the mudslide took them. Relief allowed him to release the breath he had been holding, but the site made him nauseous as images of what could have happened to Kahlan started flashing in his mind. He just prayed that Kahlan had managed to find a way out of here.

Searching for what seemed like an eternity and finding no sign of Kahlan amongst the debris of the mudslide, Richard finally stopped to observe his surroundings. The heavy rains combined with the mud erased any tracks that Kahlan would have made.

Frustrated, Richard called out her name, his voice echoing in the ravine against the walls of the hills surrounding him. Anxiety kept building with every hour that passed by with no sign of her. Running his hand through his hair, trying to collect his thoughts, Richard turned and noticed a dark projection of rock that lay ahead not far in the distance. It appeared to be more caves.

Confident that Kahlan would likely head there seeking shelter, Richard was infused with a renewed sense of hope that caused his heart to surge in anticipation of reuniting with his love.


	5. Chapter 5

This one was has to be my favorite chapter so far! I hope you enjoy it! ;)

**The Amulet**** (Chapter 5)**

Rushing to the cave entrance, Richard was frustrated to find no sign of Kahlan and no sign of anyone having been there. Defeated, Richard walked outside and surveyed the landscape surrounding him.

The sun tried to burn its way through the thick gray clouds that blocked its appearance. The temperature was steadily creeping up, but not as quickly as it would have if the clouds hadn't been there. The rain was still a gray drizzle.

All of a sudden, Richard caught a glimpse of another cave entrance to his right that he hadn't noticed before. He took off in a dead run, praying he would find her soon before it was too late.

As he reached the entrance, he entered cautiously, almost afraid what he might find…or to find no sign of her at all. This time Richard was met by an unconscious Kahlan, sprawled on the cave floor.

Rushing to her side, he noticed the gash above her brow; dried blood streaked along the side of her face. She was shivering uncontrollably, mud caked in her hair, on her face and clothes. She looked as if she had been to the Underworld and back.

"Kahlan! Kahlan, I'm here; it's alright now!" he comforted, brushing her hair away from her face. He was shocked at how cold to the touch she was. Her cloak was still drenched from the heavy rains. He knew he had to get her warmed up immediately if she was to have any chance of survival.

Richard quickly went about gathering sticks that laid scattered about the cave and soon had a warm fire going. Rushing back to her side, he swiftly removed her wet muddy cloak. Her eyes still closed, Kahlan began to moan her complaint at the intrusion, struggling against the intruder.

"Kahlan, it's alright; it's me. It's Richard. You're in shock from the cold. I have to get your body temperature up," he rushed to explain, grabbing her wrists to keep her from fighting him.

"Richard?" she moaned, delirious. Trying to sit up, she mumbled, "Richard…I have to get to Richard…"

Richard gently pushed her back down, reassuring her as he quickly began untying her damp white Confessor's dress. He had always dreamed of doing this for her, but in a completely different setting and circumstances.

As a wood's guide, Richard was well aware of the dangers the elements brought with it. He'd found numerous travelers lost and in shock from animal attacks or injuries, rain and cold temperatures. Many of their lives had ended tragically. Richard forcefully pushed down the panic that swelled inside his soul at the memories as he continued to work on the laces of her dress. He was not about to let that happen to Kahlan.

"Nooo," she moaned, tears beginning to trail down her mud-caked face. "I have to save him; I have to get to him….you don't understand…he's in danger." Eyes still closed, head rolling from side to side, Kahlan continued to cry deliriously.

Stunned by her words, Richard sat back on his heels. What was she talking about? Was she just delirious from shock or had she discovered something about what was going on here?

"I can't lose Richard; I love him…I love him with all my heart…" she murmured between sobs.

Jolted from his thoughts by her confession, the anguish in Richard's eyes was swiftly replaced by the love he held in his heart for the one before him. It made his stomach flutter every time he heard her profession love for him. He leaned down and gently brushed away the tears from her mud streaked face. Taking her face in his hands, Richard gently attempted to soothe her fears and calm her heart.

"Shhh…Kahlan, everything is alright. I'm right here; I'm fine. Nothing is going to happen to me. No one is going to take me away from you or keep us apart. I promise," he comforted her.

Slowly, Kahlan began to respond to Richard's reassuring voice. His presence began to penetrate the thick blanket of confusion and bewilderment that enveloped her and started to seep into the deepest recesses of her mind. Her breathing began to even out and the tears slowed; she stopped fighting him as he removed her damp dress.

Richard then pulled off her left boot. Grasping her right boot in his hands, Kahlan arched her back and screamed out in agonizing pain. Richard quickly realized her leg was broken. He was so consumed with getting her body temperature up that he hadn't thought about any other injuries she might have.

"It's ok, Kahlan. I have to take your boot off so I can stabilize your leg," Richard warned her, feeling guilty for the further pain that he was about to inflict upon her.

Richard pulled off her boot as gently and swiftly as he could, causing Kahlan to cry out in agony as the tears began to stream down her face again. Her body shivered from the cold and trembled from the pain that shot through her ankle and leg.

Pulling some strips of cloth from his pack, Richard gingerly lifted her leg and began wrapping her ankle. Kahlan continued to cry softly, causing stabbing pains to pierce Richard's heart. It upset him to see her in such pain.

Having finished stabilizing her broken ankle, Richard grabbed a blanket from his pack. Scooting back by her head, Richard carefully lifted her up by her shoulders, pulling her up so her head rested against his shoulder and her back against his chest.

He quickly began rubbing her bare arms trying to create heat. Her black undergarment was damp, but not as wet as her cloak and dress had been. He hoped the fire and his body heat would be enough to raise her core temperature.

Richard gently wrapped the blanket around her and pulled her closer against him as he enveloped her in the warmth and safety of his arms, holding her tightly as he leaned his back against the cave wall. Kahlan turned her head, resting her face against his. She was still trembling, but it had lessened somewhat as she melted into the warmth of his loving embrace as he began to murmur reassurances in her ear.

"I've got you; you're safe now. I'm never going to let you go… I love you, Kahlan. From the first moment I saw you, I knew I was going to love you forever…with all my heart."

Tears threatened to well up in his eyes at the thought of his love one who now laid in his arms, fighting for her life. "_Please, dear spirits, don't take her from me. Don't make me go on without her," _he silently pleaded. Richard turned and pressed a tender kiss to her temple.

At the warmth of his kiss, Kahlan subconsciously nuzzled deeper into his embrace, slowly caressing her cheek against his. Her response caused a rush of warm need to surge through his body.

He never thought it possible to love someone this much, so much that it almost hurt. It was a blissful type of pain; love and desire that he readily welcomed and longed to completely immerse himself in. Someday he promised himself they would enjoy the pure rapture of each other's touch.

"Well, well…what do we have here?" The D'Haran soldier sneered as he and his three companions entered the cave. They were somewhat surprised to find the cave occupied. They thought they had taken care of all activity up in these hills. It would be a pleasure to repeat their orders more forcefully this time.

They had been searching the numerous caves and caverns on this side of the hills for three days straight and were anxious for some activity to break the monotony of their search. They were hoping for a good fight, but it didn't appear it would be much of one as they assessed their prey.

Jumping to his feet, Zedd quickly decided to attempt to avoid any confrontation that would bring any further attention to their presence here. He had just decided to pack up camp and go after Richard and Kahlan himself. Zedd was becoming more and more concerned as the hours passed by. Richard had left hours ago and there was still no sign of them.

"I'm not looking for any trouble," Zedd began, holding his hands out in front of him, showing them he was not armed. Little did they know he didn't need a weapon; his hands were weapon enough.

"Well, it looks like you just found it, old man! The town is under quarantine. No one is allowed up in these hills under penalty of death," the large soldier sneered again at him.

Zedd could tell by the malicious glint in their eyes that he was not about to get out this without blood being shed. He rather it be theirs than his. He didn't have time for this foolish exchange; they were wasting time. He had to find Richard and Kahlan. On the other hand, if he could gather some information before eliminating the threat, it may be of use to them.

"You have my humblest apologies, sir," Zedd gushed. "I'm not from these parts, you see. I'm just a lonely traveler making my way to Abershire to visit my family. Now, if you'll allow me passage through, I'll be on my way."

"Not so fast. You're not going anywhere! Emerson is under quarantine. No one is allowed in these hills."

"Quarantine? My, my; that sounds dangerous. Why is the town quarantined?" Zedd prodded.

"There's a deadly plague about. The town is now under control and protection of the D'Haran Empire. No one is allowed to enter or leave and no one is allowed in the hills."

"Why the hills? It would seem it would be safer in the hills than in the town," Zedd pushed a little further.

"Watts, just finish the old man off so we can find the Amulet and rejoin the others," one of the soldiers mumbled to the leader.

"Shut up, Eli!" Watts shouted at him, turning towards his comrade, temper flaring.

Zedd took the opportunity to finally end this little skirmish before it really got ugly. He had pushed them as far as he could. Raising his hands out in front of him, Zedd released a rush of wizard's fire that immediately eliminated the threat the four soldiers thought they presented.

"Not very bright," Zedd grumbled to himself. Amulet? What amulet could they be looking for, he wondered to himself. They were definitely right in following the information that had led them here. Darken Rahl was up to something, but Zedd would first have to find Richard and Kahlan before they could get to the bottom of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if this story is kind of slow going. I really am getting there, I swear!

Thanks for all the encouraging comments everyone! It's what keeps me going so keep 'em coming!!

**The Amulet**** (Chapter 6)**

Having drifted off to sleep with Kahlan recovering safely in his arms, Richard awoke with a start. The fire he had built was slowly dying out. He scolded himself for falling asleep. He should have stayed awake to make sure Kahlan was still warm enough. He had held her close for hours, making sure she had made it past the critical stage. Her body temperature had slowly risen, causing relief to settle over him.

The last few hours, holding her in his tender embrace, had been wonderful. He had desperately wanted to be able to hold her like this for so long. He just wished it didn't come under these circumstances with Kahlan's life in danger. He ached for the day when they could be together; when he could freely hold her to him without her fearing for his safety.

Richard thoughts began to drift again as he began to worry about her broken ankle. He didn't know how he was going to get Kahlan to Zedd so he could he heal her. Her broken ankle would make it difficult to get her back up the hill to the cave where Zedd waited for them. He also didn't want to leave her here by herself. In her current state, she would be completely defenseless. She had already had a run in with D'Haran soldiers. He was sure there were likely more soldiers lurking about.

Richard suddenly heard someone coming. He almost hoped it was more D'Harans approaching. He was burning with anger and ready for a fight. He was anxious to pay them back for harming Kahlan.

Sitting up, he gently laid Kahlan on the ground and then jumped to his feet, drawing the Sword of Truth. Tightening his grip on his sword, Richard silently crept toward the cave entrance, wanting to keep the fight as far away from Kahlan as possible.

Approaching the cave entrance, Richard was greeted by Zedd who was startled to find the Sword of Truth pointed at his throat.

"Zedd!" Richard exclaimed with great relief. "How did you find us?"

"Easy…I spelled your boots before you left the cave so I could follow you later if you didn't make it back. Nothing ever goes as planned with you two; always one of you getting hurt or captured. I figured I'd have to come to your rescue at some point," Zedd grumbled, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thanks, Zedd; I'm so glad you did. Kahlan's hurt; her ankle is broken and she hit her head. When I found her she was in shock from the cold and the rain. I was able to get her temperature back up, though," Richard explained as he led Zedd to Kahlan.

"She looks like she's had quite a time of it," Zedd proclaimed, setting to work on healing the Mother Confessor.

"She was delirious when I found her. She kept saying that she had to save me, she had to protect me. She was hysterical about it. I've never seen her like that before. I don't know if it's because she was in shock or if she found out something, but last night when I was asleep in the cave I heard her scream my name. I heard her in my mind, Zedd. I've never heard her scream like that before. She was so distraught," Richard hurriedly explained as he kneeled on the other side of Kahlan, taking her hand in his as Zedd worked his magic.

Richard still felt rattled by her scream and her reaction when he was trying to warm her. It had shaken him to the core. Kahlan was always so strong, so in control. He never realized how much he leaned on her, depended on her strength and confidence until now. He had never seen her so terrified…and it was because of him. She was terrified she was going to lose him somehow.

"You could hear her?" Zedd asked looking into his grandson's troubled eyes.

"Yes, why? How could that have happened?"

With a smile, Zedd answered, "The bond between Seeker and Confessor is very strong, but it seems your bond is even stronger. Your love binds you - heart, soul, and mind."

Understanding visibly washed over him as he absorbed his grandfather's words. That was why he felt so incomplete, so empty when Kahlan was not with him…

"Richard!!" Kahlan screamed as she flew forward, panic's icy fingers still keeping its tight grip on her heart.

"Kahlan, it's alright. I'm right here," Richard rushed to calm her, startled by her scream.

Kahlan reached out with a trembling hand and touched his cheek, relief replacing the anguish and confusion in her watery blue eyes.

Placing his hand over hers on his face, he caressed her cheek with his other hand. "Kahlan, what happened? Why are you so worried that something's going to happen to me?" Richard asked, concerned. He wanted to reassure her, make her understand that he would never leave her.

She had suffered so much heartache throughout her life with the death of her mother, the abuse by her father, the lack of love or physical touch because of her powers. It had all combined to create a wall that kept everyone at a distance, leaving her insecure and afraid of letting anyone in. He had worked so hard to draw her out from behind the wall she hid behind, to earn her trust. He wanted her to feel safe and secure within his presence and love, not vulnerable and isolated again.

Pulling away from him, Kahlan held her head in her hands, trying to put all the pieces together. Her mind was a haze of scrambled images and phrases, none of them making any sense to her. She was supposed to remember something about it, something very important that she had to tell Richard and Zedd.

"It's ok. You don't have to talk about it right now," Richard attempted to reassure her, though he felt disheartened that she seemed to pull away from him.

"I've healed your broken ankle. Do you feel well enough that you think you can try to stand now?" Zedd asked her.

Nodding her head, Richard took hold of her arm and helped her stand up. "Are you ok?" Richard asked, his arm wrapped around her shoulders to steady her.

"It's much better; it's just aching now," Kahlan admitted, still trying to remember exactly why she was terrified for Richard's safety. It was a deep-seated feeling that gnawed at her heart, but she couldn't remember how she knew he was in danger or what the danger was.

"If you're alright we need to move on," Zedd replied. "I was cornered by some D'Haran soldiers who found me in our cave. I'm afraid they didn't fair too well, but I was able to learn something before they met their demise. It seems that Darken Rahl is hotly pursuing possession of an amulet of some kind. He has…"

"Amulet?" Kahlan interrupted. "What kind of amulet?" Something about that sounded familiar. It was somehow connected to Richard.

"I'm not certain. I had run out of opportunity to gather any more information. They were hungry for a fight and I wasn't exactly willing to play along. Rahl has the town under his control and has quarantined them, I'm assuming, to keep them out of his way while the soldiers search for this amulet," Zedd surmised.

"Well, that would explain why some caves were untouched while others seemed to have been dug up. Whatever this amulet does we better find it before he does or things could end up a lot worse than they already are," Richard added, remaining focused on Kahlan.

She still seemed pretty dazed from hitting her head. He was concerned about how she'd hold up if they moved on, but he knew they couldn't afford to stay here while she recovered; not with D'Haran soldiers crawling all over the hills and Rahl in search of some magical amulet.

Seeming to read his very thoughts, Kahlan softly said, "Richard, I'll be fine. Let's start looking for this Amulet before Rahl finds it. I can't remember why, but it's very dangerous."

Icy trepidation laced her voice as she spoke sending shivers down Richard's spine. Something in her voice and demeanor told him that whatever happened to her, whatever she had found out from the soldiers had catastrophic ramifications. And that information was locked away for now somewhere in Kahlan's mind.

General Wilkes was a large, formidable specimen of a man with broad shoulders. His presence alone instilled fear in the hearts of all who found themselves in his company. Sandy-blond hair, clear blue eyes, and strikingly handsome features disarmed fears, but only temporarily.

He readily lived up to his reputation as The Slayer. He was known for his brutality and ability to get what he wanted no matter the cost…which was why Darken Rahl had chosen him to lead this mission to find the Amulet of Eelum.

Sitting now in the Black Raven Tavern which he had taken over as his headquarters, General Wilkes impatiently drummed his fingers on the table as his second in command ran through the latest reports that been steadily coming in throughout the day regarding troop progress. The search had been slow and tedious with nothing turning up thus far.

So far there were two quads that had not reported back in, but that was not unusual. There had also been no new sightings of the Seeker and Mother Confessor or the old man that was accompanying them.

"Sir, if I may say so, I think we're on a wild hunt for something that we have no proof even exists," Parsons nervously admitted, rolling and unrolling the report in his sweaty hands. They had been here for almost six weeks and nothing had been found. They had searched almost half the hills so far and still had over half to go. The monotony was rapidly building.

"Parsons, I don't really care if it is a pointless search for an amulet that may or may not exist. If Lord Rahl wants us to search these hills ten more times, we will gladly do it. He is the Lord Rahl," General Wilkes replied, not the least bit interested in Parson's opinions.

"Yes, sir…" Parsons began to reply when a soldier burst through the tavern doors.

Panting for breath, the soldier slammed his fist to heart in salute to his superior officers.

"Sorry for the intrusion, General," the soldier breathlessly apologized. Covered in dirt and sweat, the solider had obviously been in the hills for days.

"What is it, soldier?" Wilkes spit out, words dripping with venom to match the malice in his eyes.

"Sir…we found it…"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the mix up. Not sure what happened. I checked it before I uploaded and it was the right chapter. Oh well! Here really is Chp 7. Thanks for the comments, everyone! ;)

**The Amulet ****(Chapter 7)**

Hiding in the bushes and the tree overhead, they'd been watching the D'Haran supply wagon accompanied by four soldiers on horses. It had been steadily approaching now for a while, allowing them time to find the perfect spot for an ambush.

Richard waited in a tree that's branches spread out over the road leading into Emerson while Zedd and Kahlan waited in nearby bushes, ready to overtake the unsuspecting soldiers.

From his perch in the tree above, Richard had the perfect view of the road and of Kahlan. As he watched her, he allowed his thoughts to wander as they waited. She definitely looked better than she had a few hours ago when he first found her. Having had the chance to get cleaned up before heading out, she had gotten the mud off her face and out of her hair. She now had a clean Confessor's dress on and had also gotten her color back. Even with mud streaked all over her face, she had looked so pale when he had first found her.

When they had spotted the D'Haran supply wagon, Kahlan had insisted on coming with them. Against Richard's better judgment, he had relented especially after Zedd reminded him it was not an argument that he was going to win.

Kahlan was still edgy and apprehensive, not her usual poised, confident self at all. Richard wasn't sure she was up to a skirmish with more soldiers, but there were only five of them. Hopefully, he and Zedd would be able to take care of the majority of them without Kahlan getting too involved.

"Stop worrying up there, Cypher," Kahlan called up to him. Richard looked down to see Kahlan looking up at him, that special smile reserved only for him gracing her beautiful face.

"How do you even know what I'm thinking? Maybe I'm worried about Zedd," Richard retorted in mock indignation.

"Because you've been staring at me for the last twenty minutes," Kahlan replied. His protective nature comforted her and made her feel safe, but at the same time, she couldn't be a distraction to him or their mission. He had to keep his focus or it could cost him his life.

She choked back the panicked tears that threatened to overwhelm her again. She had such a foreboding sense of dread it felt as if it would smother the life out of her…Richard was at the center of those fears. Fear of losing him forever. She was not about to let that happen.

"Shhh, they're coming," Zedd hissed. "An ambush is supposed to be a surprise, not a welcoming party!"

Richard chuckled as Kahlan cast a glance up at him, rolling her eyes in the process. It comforted him to see her sense of humor resurfacing, her mock scolding of his over-protectiveness towards her. It lifted the gray clouds that had surrounded his heart as much as those that had been over head in the sky.

The sun was out now, shining brightly in the late-afternoon sky as it played hide and seek in the passing clouds. Hopefully that meant no more rain for a while.

Hearing the creaking of the supply wagon's wheels as they grudgingly rolled along the dirt road, Richard slowly pulled his sword free. He wanted to be ready to take them out as soon as he landed in the supply wagon. Hearing the ring of the sword's release, Kahlan pulled her daggers, ready for the fight.

She had been so relieved when Richard had given them back to her after he had found them earlier in his search for her. Even though she possessed the great power of the Confessor, Kahlan always felt that much more confident with a good dagger in her hand. She loved the strength and agility of combat, the dance of battle, the sense of oneness with the daggers she wielded as if they were an extension of herself.

While she hated taking a life, she had learned early on it was a necessity in the fight against Darken Rahl. It was kill or be killed. But even more importantly than that was the necessity of protecting the Seeker of Truth, protecting the one she loved above all else.

She had finally found true, unwavering love like nothing she had ever experienced in her entire life. She was not about to let go of it so easily. One way or another, they would find a way to be together. Richard had promised her that and it was to that promise that she so desperately clung. Because if she didn't, then she'd have no hope at all and she couldn't bear that thought, of never knowing the touch of a lover, of her Richard. She would protect him with her life if that was what was required of her.

The sound of a thud jolted her from her thoughts as she looked to see Richard landing in the supply wagon, his sword swiftly finishing off the driver before a fight even ensued. Zedd had wiped out two of the soldiers on horses while the other two rapidly dismounted, ready to take on the Mother Confessor who had appeared from the bushes.

Kahlan charged forward, daggers slicing through the air with speed and agility as her attackers approached. Dropping down to avoid a sword slicing towards her head, she spun around to plant a dagger in the soldier's abdomen. Having made contact, she jerked up, inflicting as much damage as possible. The soldier fell, eyes wide with horror at his impending death just being handed to him by a woman, no less.

The second soldier, approaching just steps behind his comrade, made a deadly mistake when he looked down at his fallen companion. He glanced up in time only to find a woman's hand clutching his throat, her piercing blue eyes penetrating his very soul and swallowing it whole in the wake of her power. Time seemed to slow to a breath as thunder clapped within his heart and mind, shutting out everything but her. His irises lost all color as they turned black as night. His heart, soul and mind no longer his to own were in the sole possession of the one who held his throat. She consumed every ounce of who he had been, taking his very being.

"Command me, my mistress," the soldier begged her, falling to one knee in humble service and worship to the one who now ruled his heart.

Kahlan collapsed to one knee herself with the power that had vacated her, leaving her drained and numb inside. Lately after taking confessions, she hadn't been experiencing as much fatigue and had been recovering much more quickly. However, her recent injuries had decreased her ability to recover almost immediately.

Richard was there in an instant, seizing her arm as he knelt to the ground beside her, his other arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder.

"Kahlan, are you alright?" he asked, concerned that she had used her powers too soon after having been injured.

"Yes, I'm fine; it just wiped me out more than usual," she reassured him as he helped her up.

The confessed soldier was at her other side in no time, taking her other arm to help her up, jealousy set in a sneer upon his face as he glared at Richard. The Seeker was now his rival for his mistress's affections.

"Mistress, do you wish for me to dispose of the Seeker for you?"

"No, that's not necessary. He's my…friend," Kahlan finally said, not sure what she should call Richard. It was true that he was her friend, the best she had ever had, but he was so much more to her than that.

Richard smirked at the word used to describe him while keeping a wary eye on the newly confessed solider who was fawning over Kahlan at the moment. Even though confessed and under Kahlan's power, Richard never completely trusted those she had confessed. He felt that he could never genuinely believe they would completely obey her or that they wouldn't try to whisk Kahlan away so that they could be with her.

Rhymus attacking him had been the early cause of his misgivings towards her confessed "admirers", besides the fact he hated how they stared at her. Rhymus had only attacked Richard in order to protect Kahlan, but it was wild, unexpected actions like that kept his guard up. What if one of them doesn't like Kahlan sending them away and their new found love for her drives them to come back for her? Or worse yet, their unpredictable behavior ends up bringing harm to Kahlan. Intentional or not, confessed or not confessed, he was not about to let anything happen to her.

She could feel Richard stiffen with uneasiness and jealousy as he kept his grip on her arm. While he had never come right out and said it, she knew how much he detested the attention confessed men gave her and the way they stared at her with doting love in their eyes.

In the beginning, it use to scare her, but she soon became accustomed to it and had found a way to deal with it in her own way.

"What's your name?" Kahlan continued, wanting to get to the bottom of what Rahl was up to and hopefully help her remember what she had previously learned so she could protect Richard.

"My name is Sayers, Mistress," he eagerly replied as Zedd joined the conversation.

"Sayers, what are your orders here?" Richard jumped in.

Casting a wary eye at Richard, Sayers hesitated to answer, returning his affectionate attentions back towards his Mistress.

"It's ok," Kahlan reassured him. "He's my friend; they're both my friends. You can answer them."

"Darken Rahl has ordered the army here to search for the Amulet of Eelum. He's going to use it to wipe you and the Seeker out, but I won't let him harm you, Mistress. I swear on my life to protect you with my last breath!" Sayers rushed to reassure her, guilt for what he had been doing here evident on his face.

"Zedd, have you heard of this Amulet before," Richard asked, noticing the expression that had settled in the wizard's face.

"Yes…I had heard stories about it years ago, but I thought it only a myth," Zedd muttered as he gazed off into the distance, dread slowly rising in waves as he racked his brain for every shred of information about the Amulet.

"What kind of magic does this Amulet supposedly possess?" Richard pressed apprehensively, unnerved by his grandfather's reaction. Dread was also steadily building itself inside the Seeker at the new danger that was threatening his Confessor. He had to find out as much as possible so he could fight it.

Zedd turned his head and looked at Richard as he responded, apprehension hanging from every word spoken, "The Amulet of Eelum was rumored to possess the power to capture the soul of a person, locking it away forever in the confines of the Amulet itself…wiping out a person's very existence…forever…"


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for following along. I'm kind of excited about how this is turning out. Hope you like it too because the next 3 chapters after this one are really exciting…at least I think so!

Remember feedback is so helpful! ;)

**The Amulet**** Chapter 8**

"Where is it? Do you have it with you?" General Wilkes asked, anxious to deliver the good news to Lord Rahl.

"No, Sir. I was sent ahead to report. They were in the process of freeing it from the rocks in the cave when I was sent to report back to you. They should be here with the Amulet before nightfall," the young man reported, nervously anticipating the General's reaction, hoping that they made the right decision in sending him ahead. If not, he would be the one to pay the price, not the others. Standing on knees that threatened to crumble in anticipation of the General's response, he attempted to present a confident air of a strong D'Haran soldier.

"Good…very good. Well done, soldier," Wilkes absently congratulated the young man, as he sat deep in thought. "Now go see to a well-deserved bath and a hot meal."

"Yes, sir. Thank you General," the young soldier proudly replied, clasping his fist to his chest in salute to his superiors before turning to leave the tavern.

"General, would you like the journey book so that you may report your success to Lord Rahl?" Parsons suggested as Wilkes, deep in thought, rubbed the stubble of the thin goatee on his chin.

"No, not just yet. I want to make sure I have it in my hands before reporting anything to Lord Rahl. With the Seeker and Mother Confessor roaming the hills, nothing is certain. If they are in the area, then they know Lord Rahl is after the Amulet. They will be trying to get it for themselves. I want the men to increase their patrol routes. No one gets in the town and no one gets out, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. I'll see to it right away, General."

"As soon as the men arrive with the Amulet, they are to bring it to me immediately," Wilkes ordered.

The D'Haran supply wagon continued its journey to Emerson, this time being driven by Sayers, the soldier Kahlan had confessed. Sitting at his side was Zedd while Kahlan and Richard had been snuggly hidden in the confines of the wagon. Sayers had warned them that General Wilkes was aware of their presence in the area and soldiers were also searching for them as well as the Amulet.

It had been a tight fit in the supply wagon, but with some shifting and rearranging, they had been able to find a somewhat endurable space for the Seeker and Confessor to hide. The tolerance of the constricted enclosure had been greatly increased by the company they shared.

Richard had eagerly settled in next to Kahlan, wrapping a protective arm around her waist as he lay on his side, her back against his chest.

"Behave yourself Seeker," Kahlan teased when he pulled her securely against him, feeling a flutter of desire rising within her. He always evoked so many emotions and sensations within her, sometimes with just the smallest of acts.

"Or what…" he breathed into her ear, his breath warm and inviting made her head spin.

"Or I'll have to teach you a 'lesson'," she warned trying to sound menacing while attempting to hide the building desire out of her voice.

"Now that sounds interesting…and very tempting. I just may have to see what is it you'll teach me," he smirked placing a soft kiss to her ear.

Kahlan was having a very difficult time keeping her composure as her breathing began to speed up. She felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest.

It was suddenly becoming quite a bit warmer in the wagon as he continued to torture her with soft kisses extending from her ear and down her neck. He was wasting no time at making good use of their intimate surroundings as they made their way to Emerson.

"Richard," Kahlan moaned with yearning for so much more as she struggled to roll onto her back, an urgent need to taste him overwhelming her senses.

Smiling at the reaction he was eliciting in her, Richard leaned down, seizing her lips in a passionate kiss that took both their breath away. Kahlan's hand immediately clutched the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, parting her lips in enticement, her fingers caressing his neck and tightening her grip in his hair.

Richard's head began to swim with need, warm rushes of desire coursing through his body as his lips released a passionate moan. Everything inside of him screamed to make love to her. Even though he knew in his heart that they could safely be together, he still had to convince Kahlan. In time, he knew he would be able to prove it to her.

Pulling away breathlessly, Richard nuzzled his nose against Kahlan's as he tried to reel in his passion. His desire and passion reflected back to him in the blue eyes of the one that lay in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan. I shouldn't have allowed myself to get carried away. It's just so difficult; I so desperately want you," Richard apologized, lust still reflecting in his eyes.

"Richard, it's alright," she responded, placing a loving hand to the side of his face. "I want you just as much. I'm the one who's sorry. It's my fault we can't be together." Unwelcomed tears began to pool in her eyes, threatening to escape.

Returning his lover's touch, Richard cupped her beautiful face with his strong hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Kahlan, I don't ever want to hear you blame yourself again. It's not your fault. There was nothing any one could have done to keep me from falling hopelessly in love with you. I promise we'll be together someday soon."

When he spoke to her like that, it caused her heart to swell with even more love and the hope that his words would prove true. She wanted to believe it with all her heart; he almost made her believe it.

"Richard, I'm worried that something terrible is going to happen to you. I don't know why, but I have any overwhelming dread that I'm going to lose you forever. I think it's connected to the Amulet." Kahlan's lips began to tremble as a tear ran freely down her face.

"It's alright, Kahlan. I'm not going to leave you," worry weighing heavily on his face. Worry for her, for what she had locked away in her mind. He wanted to put all the pieces together before she or anyone else was hurt by the Amulet. "Try to think back to last night. What is the last thing you remember after you and I split up."

Closing her eyes, she slowly began, "I remember looking for firewood. And then four D'Haran soldiers jumped from some bushes and came at me. I took out one with my daggers, confessing the other. The confessed soldier fought with another and they killed each other. I began to struggle with the fourth. He was taunting me, said that they were coming after us, after you…"

Taking a deep breath, she paused. Everything was still so hazy. "It's ok; take your time," Richard encouraged her.

"I don't remember any more of what he said except for that. The mud gave way and that's the last thing I remember until I woke up in the ravine a few hours later. I'm sorry, Richard. I swore on my life to protect you and I can't even remember from what!" Kahlan replied exasperated, furious with herself.

"Kahlan, I can't even remember how many countless times you have saved my life. I would've been dead long ago if it weren't for you. He was probably just talking about the Amulet," Richard supposed.

"Maybe you're right, but I don't think so. There was something more," Kahlan's voice trailed off. The Amulet was enough without adding more to it. His words still didn't relieve the dread that weighed down her heart. She swore to herself to be more on guard than ever to keep Richard safe.

"Whoa there!!"

The words interrupted Richard and Kahlan's private moment. Holding their breaths, they anticipated having to fight if needed, but hoped to sneak in without alerting the entire army to their presence.

"What's the problem?" Sayers asked.

"Where are you going? Where are your transport guards?" The guard questioned, warily.

"Heading into Emerson with supplies. We ran into the Seeker and the Mother Confessor. My transport guards took off in pursuit after we captured the Wizard," Sayers replied, motioning to Zedd who sat beside him, bound and gagged. Not that his bindings would prevent Zedd from being able to cause harm.

So far, the plan was going along without a hitch. Sayers had been perfect so far in the response that Kahlan had instructed him. Richard just prayed it would work.

After looking from Sayers to Zedd and back to Sayers, the soldier finally decided to give them clearance to enter Emerson.

Richard and Kahlan released the breath they'd been holding as the supply wagon resumed its course. This had been the easiest part of their plan; the hardest part was yet to come.

"Wait!" the guard exclaimed suddenly, catching everyone off guard.

"What's the problem?" Sayers nervously ventured to ask as he brought the horses to a halt.

The guard slowly made his way around the back of the wagon; he stopped and leaned down to look at the rear wheel of the wagon before responding. "Looks like your wheel here is loose. Should get it fixed when you get into town."

"Thank you, I will," Sayers replied with great relief, afraid that his Mistress had been discovered.

Proceeding on, the dangers of what lay ahead began to weigh on them as trepidation wrapped itself around them like a heavy cloak. Now all they had to do was track down the resistance leader in Emerson without being noticed, find the Amulet before Rahl got it, and rid the town of the D'Haran army presence…all while avoiding the magic of the Amulet…


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, hang on because the ride's about to get a REALLY rocky…

I just love writing angst! It leads to such great romantic moments later on! ;)

**The Amulet ****(Chapter 9)**

Having ditched the supply wagon down a small side street and freeing Zedd from his ropes, they decided it best to first search for the resistance leader Granderson.

"Since everyone is on high alert for you two, I think it best you wait here with the supply wagon while Sayers and I go find Granderson," Zedd suggested. "We'll come back for you after we've located him."

"What are we suppose to do in the meantime?" Richard asked, not liking the idea of hiding out when there was so much at stake.

"I'm sure you'll find something to occupy your time," Zedd replied with a smirk on his face as he glanced at Kahlan. "Just stay out of trouble!"

Kahlan blushing, responded, "Just be careful…and hurry. The sooner you find Granderson, the sooner we can get the Amulet before Rahl does."

"We will; just stay out of sight," Zedd reminded them as he and Sayers turned, leaving Richard and Kahlan standing in the alley alone.

"Well, what should we do now?" Richard asked, a goofy grin spreading across his handsome features.

"You're impossible," Kahlan exclaimed, trying to force back the smile that threatened to escape.

"I think there was a 'lesson" you were going to teach me…" he reminded her, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Parsons rushed into the Tavern, coming to a screeching halt before General Wilkes. Slamming his fist to his chest in salute, Parsons waited patiently for General Wilkes to acknowledge him.

Although having been first assistant to General Wilkes now for five years, Parsons was still intimidated by the man. Even after all this time together, one could still never predict what the General was going to do or how he would react to any given situation.

Wilkes knew Parsons was intimidated by him and preyed on his fears on purpose, only to keep him in line of course. He did like Parsons on some level. He had been able to depend on him and had come to trust him over the years. That, of course, did not preclude the fact that someday he may end up slicing him open if he was enraged enough. He didn't earn the name "The Slayer" for his kindheartedness.

Feeling as though he had let Parsons suffer enough, Wilkes finally acknowledged his assistant. "What is it, Parsons?"

"I have the Amulet of Eelum, General," Parsons proudly responded, unwrapping a piece of cloth in his hand, holding the Amulet out to the General.

General Wilkes slowly rose from his seat, focused solely on the object dangling before him. He never truly believed that it existed, but seeing it here before him now made his heart almost come to a complete stop.

Taking the Amulet in hands, Wilkes gently turned it over in his hands. It was smaller than he had imagined it would be if it was real. His large hand was easily able to swallow it whole. It was made of the purest gold he had ever seen and contained a large red jewel in the center. The jewel was the deep red color of blood. He could see his reflection in it; could almost feel the magic that it contained deep inside. It was mesmerizing to behold and the magic flowing from it was intoxicating.

"Sir?" Parsons finally ventured, somewhat concerned by the General's reaction to it. "Do you want me to retrieve the journey book so that you may alert Lord Rahl?"

"Hmmm? Yes…yes that would be good, Parsons," Wilkes responded absent-mindedly, still absorbed by the Amulet he possessed. The things he could accomplish with such power started racing through his malicious mind, his eyes gleaming like the jewel he held.

Having searched half the town, Zedd and Sayers were finally able to discover some information regarding Granderson's whereabouts. It wasn't good. They had found out that General Wilkes had discovered his resistance cell and had Granderson executed in the middle of town to make an example of him. Having sliced his abdomen open, Wilkes left Granderson tied up in the center of town to bleed to death or to be eaten by vultures, whichever came first.

Soon after, the rest of the cell had been executed in similar manner. Everyone lived in fear. No one was allowed to leave nor were they allowed to carry swords or daggers of any kind for any reason except for the D'Harans. There had been no plague; the town was simply being held hostage by the D'Haran army as they made their searches through the hills.

Zedd and Sayers quickly made their way back to Richard and Kahlan. They were going to have to find the Amulet themselves, without the aid of the resistance cell.

A couple of D'Haran soldiers started coming their way. Zedd kept his head down, avoiding eye contact. As a D'Haran soldier, Sayers would be above suspicion.

The approaching soldiers were talking excitedly about something. As they drew closer, Zedd was able to make out what they were saying.

"I'm glad they finally found that Amulet. I'm sick of searching for it," the one soldier said to his companion.

"Well, at least it's in General Wilkes hands now. I don't trust magic. It's too dangerous to play around with in my opinion," the second replied as they finally past Zedd and Sayers.

"Bags!" Zedd grumbled under his breath. "They have the Amulet already. As soon as we get back to Richard and Kahlan, we're going to have come up with a new game plan or we're all going to be in a lot of trouble."

Rounding the corner to the alley they had left Richard and Kahlan in, Zedd and Sayers were met with an empty alley. The supply wagon was gone and there was no sign of Richard or Kahlan.

"This was where we left them, isn't it?" Zedd asked in disbelief of the empty alleyway before him.

"Yes, this is where I left my Mistress. I would never forget where I left her."

"Bags!"

"Mother Confessor, so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you. The rumors of your beauty do not do you justice," General Wilkes commented, his eyes hungrily roaming over her.

The way Wilkes admired her made Kahlan's skin crawl while making Richard's blood boil with rage. They had been trying to stay out of sight, but had been discovered by a large group of D'Harans returning from their search in the hills.

Greatly outnumbered, Richard and Kahlan had quickly been overtaken. The small alley had made it quite difficult to fight. In the end, they had grudgingly ended up surrendering; deciding it would be easier to try to escape later than getting killed in a fight they had no chance of winning.

Now, standing outside of the Tavern in front of General Wilkes they were wondering if they had made the right choice. Having been stripped of his sword, Richard felt vulnerable, but not entirely defeated.

"You know, Lord Rahl sent me here to find the Amulet of Eelum for him," General Wilkes started, holding the Amulet out for them to see. "It has the power to capture a person's soul and eliminate their existence forever. Lord Rahl was going to use it on you first, Seeker, and then on you, Mother Confessor, that is of course if you refused to submit to him and become his wife."

The thought of being with Darken Rahl made Kahlan's stomach sink into her boots. It was all she could do not to vomit at the thought. Richard began to struggle against the soldiers' hold on him. He was not about to let Darken Rahl have Kahlan.

"I think I may have to amend those plans, though. Having now met the Mother Confessor, I understand Lord Rahl's desire to have you for his wife. I think I may have to do away with the Seeker and keep you all to myself."

"There is no way I would ever go anywhere with you," Kahlan spit out, hatred brimming in her blue eyes. She couldn't let him take Richard away from her. They had to figure a way out of this before it was too late.

"I don't believe you have much of a say, Kahlan," Wilkes flatly stated as he raised the Amulet in front of Richard.

"No, please! Stop! I'll go with; just please…don't hurt him," Kahlan pleaded, fear gripping her heart.

"Kahlan, no!" Richard started to protest, but was quickly interrupted by Wilkes who now stood right before him, Amulet in hand. He would not let Kahlan sacrifice herself again to save his life; he also couldn't let that beast take her.

"I'm not quite certain how this Amulet works, but let's give it a try anyway, shall we?" Wilkes, focusing his thoughts on the Seeker before him, concentrated on the Amulet as well.

Suddenly, a burst of light shot from the jewel in the center of the Amulet, washing over Richard and consuming him in its rays.

Kahlan, almost blinded by the light surrounding Richard, screamed his name. Richard turned to look at Kahlan, fear in his eyes. It wasn't a fear for what was happening to him, but fear for her. Fear of not being with her, protecting her, of not being there to love her.

Tears began streaming down her face as she screamed, "No!!! Don't leave me… I love you, Richard!!!"

"Kahlan…I love you…" Richard fought to get the words out. If this was to be his end, he wanted his last words to be for her, for Kahlan to be the last person her saw.

Fighting with every ounce of strength he possessed, Richard struggled against the pull of the light. The magic was too strong as it wrenched his very soul from him and pulled it into the prison of the Amulet. In a blinding flash, it was all over.

Blinking back tears, Kahlan stared in shock at the spot where her love had once stood...


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for being so cruel, leaving you all hanging like that last chapter, but I can't help it! I just love building suspense! Sorry to say the angst is going to hang around for just a little longer…but take heart! This too shall end.

**The Amulet ****(Chapter 10)**

Stunned, the soldiers released their grasp on Kahlan's arms. She staggered back in horror at what had just happened to Richard. Her mind was reeling with the loss of her love. Rage rapidly mingled with the anguish that coursed through her veins, rapidly causing her to lose control. The loss was more than she could grasp.

Trembling quickly turned into convulsing as her body followed her heart in response to the emotional devastation that consumed her. Her eyes grew wild with the redness that seeped into them.

Seeing the change in the Confessor, General Wilkes ran with the Amulet into the Tavern. Parsons, dropping the Sword of Truth was hot on his heels. The Tavern door slammed shut in an attempt to keep the Mother Confessor at bay.

Now under the control of the ConDar, Kahlan raised her hand to the soldiers that surrounded her, confessing them all in an instant.

"Kahlan!" Zedd shouted as he and Sayers raced to her rescue, seeing her trapped in the midst of the D'Haran soldiers.

Turning her head to her approaching friend, Kahlan seemed as though she did not recognize the Wizard. She approached him, arm raised, hand opened, ready to avenge Richard. Nothing would keep her from vengeance for the one she had loved and lost.

More D'Haran soldiers suddenly appeared at the sound of the commotion, ready to do battle, but unaware of the chaos they were entering.

"Kill them!" Kahlan ordered the newly confessed followers with a deadly calm, momentarily distracting her from Zedd and Sayers who now were standing near her.

Sayers reached out a hand to touch his Mistress's shoulder. Recognizing the Confessor's blood rage, Zedd quickly seized Sayers' hand before it was too late.

"No! Don't touch her; it's too dangerous. She's under the ConDar. We have to be careful or she could confess me or kill us both," Zedd sternly warned.

Careful to not touch her, Zedd spoke cautiously, "Kahlan, it's alright; it's Zedd."

Turning to face him, Kahlan tilted her head at the familiarity of his voice, something about him reminding her of her Seeker. Slowly, recognition began creeping in.

Suddenly, the redness vanished from her eyes as comprehension once again seized control of her mind. "Zedd?" she responded weakly, collapsing as her strength drained from her body.

Catching her before she hit the ground, Zedd lowered her down, Sayers quickly at her side. "My Mistress!" Sayers exclaimed with worry.

"Kahlan, we have to get out of here. Can you walk yet?" Zedd asked as he bent down to retrieve the Sword of Truth. He was becoming increasingly worried about the D'Haran fight between confessed and unconfessed soldiers that was rapidly escalating out of control.

Nodding, Zedd and Sayers quickly helped Kahlan up as the battle raged around them, escaping unnoticed.

"Kahlan, it's alright. There's nothing you could have done to save Richard," Zedd attempted to comfort the broken Confessor as she cried.

"He's gone, Zedd…forever and it's all my fault! I'm his Confessor. I swore on my life to protect him at all cost!" Kahlan shouted, angry at herself for not being able to bring on the ConDar earlier. Then she could have saved Richard and he'd be here with her now, not lost to her forever.

"Kahlan, we'll find a way to get him back," Zedd promised her, fighting back his own grief at the loss of his only grandson.

"Zedd, you said yourself there's no way to get someone back who's been absorbed by the Amulet. They're lost forever," Kahlan replied, attempting to regain her composure. She had to pull herself together.

Wilkes would pay for what he had done to Richard, what he had done to her by taking him from her. With the Amulet of Eelum in Wilkes hands, they were all still in great danger. If Darken Rahl got hold of it, it would be cataclysmic to say the least.

Reining in her emotions, Kahlan slowly rose with a renewed resolve to see that Wilkes was stopped and the Amulet was securely in their possession. It's what Richard would have wanted her to do. He wouldn't want her sitting around mourning for him while evil was allowed to run rampant over the Midlands.

As the Mother Confessor, it was her duty to protect the people of the Midlands. But how could she go on now that she no longer had anything to live for? Richard had been her strength, her hope, her life, her love. And now he was gone and everything she held dear was gone with him.

When Richard's soul had been drawn into that Amulet, Kahlan's heart had gone with him. She prayed the pain would go away, that she could just feel nothing at all. Feeling nothing would be better than this extraordinary pain of loss.

"Even a Wizard of the First Order doesn't know everything, my dear. Give me time to see what I can figure out. I'm not giving up on Richard just yet."

"Zedd, he's gone," Kahlan replied bitterly, her eyes red from crying. Her face was pale, drained of any and all emotion. The Confessor's face had gone up more out of instinct and self-preservation than anything else. It was what she had to do in order to function when all she wanted to do was close her eyes and never wake up again.

Kahlan left Zedd standing there in the small campsite they had set up after escaping Emerson. Sayers, keeping watch, had kept his distance at the insistence of Zedd who was attempting to console the distraught Confessor.

Zedd let Kahlan go for now, knowing that she needed some time. At first morning's light, though, they would have to figure out a way to steal the Amulet from Wilkes and hopefully get Richard back, if there truly was a way.

General Wilkes had not slept as fitfully for someone who had just eliminated the Seeker of Truth. His dreams had been haunted by the site of the Mother Confessor, full of blood rage, turning her crimson eyes on him. Those eyes. They haunted his sleep like a blood-thirsty specter come to seize his soul.

He had never seen anything like it in his entire life. Thinking back on yesterday's events sent chills down his spine. How could someone with such alarming beauty suddenly become such a vessel of power and rage?

The Mother Confessor intrigued him and yet terrified him. He, a D'Haran General, frightened by a mere woman; the thought was ludicrous. But Kahlan Amnell was no mere woman. She was a Confessor, a creature of extremely powerful magic.

Wilkes had faced death countless times against perilous odds. He was not about to let the Mother Confessor get to him. No, she would be his greatest conquest yet.

Sitting by the small pond, the moon shining brightly overhead, Kahlan wrapped her arms around her knees, drawing them tightly against her. She felt so alone, so heart-broken. Richard had opened her eyes to a whole new world that she knew existed, but had never experienced. He had caused her to trust him, to open her heart and experience emotions she had never felt before.

Kahlan's pain and grief was swiftly shifting and twisting with anger; anger at Richard. He had made her fall in love with him, had promised her that they would be together someday, had told her he'd never leave her…and now he was gone. She had given him her heart and he had taken it with him when he vanished.

Tears slowly began streaming down her face as Sayers appeared at her side, concerned about his Mistress. "Are you alright, my Mistress?"

"No, I'm not," she simply stated, words devoid of emotion.

"I'm sorry about the Seeker; I know you loved him. It was obvious he loved you as much as I do."

His words caused piercing anguish where her heart had once been. She knew deep down that he was only trying to comfort her, but it was the last thing she wanted to hear right now.

"Just leave me alone!" Kahlan angrily growled.

"Yes, Mistress," he answered as he obediently walked away, dejected.

Guilt pricked her soul for yelling at Sayers. He was only trying to help. She released an angry sigh in frustration. She was besieged with so many conflicting emotions. Overwhelming pain, grief, and loss warred in her mind and soul against the growing anger and betrayal she felt towards Richard for dying. How could she feel such things towards the one she loved?

Anger and betrayal. The feelings opened up a flood; the pieces swiftly falling into place as the words that D'Haran soldier taunted her with finally rose to the surface of her mind.

"…_if the Amulet doesn't finish you and the Seeker off, then the Shakrah will_..."

His words sent a flood of renewed dread to wash over her. The Shakrah. She knew there was another dangerous threat to Richard besides just the Amulet. With a renewed sense of grief, Kahlan guessed it didn't really matter now. Richard was gone and he wasn't coming back.

There was a minute part of her that cried out not to give up hope in saving Richard, but she was not about to let false hope take control of her again. She had given in to that sense of false hope that she and Richard could be together someday and all it had done was betray her. She would never be with Richard. Not now, not ever. He was gone and she was all alone.

Kahlan decided that she didn't even care if the Shakrah killed her. Then the agonizing pain that was destroying her would finally come to an end.

How had Darken Rahl been able to get the Shakrah? Darken Rahl. She grew even more enraged at what Darken Rahl had taken from her. She swore on her life as the Mother Confessor she would not be denied. Morning would come and Kahlan would have her revenge.

*Ok, decided to write a sequel to this sequel since I introduced the Shakrah. An idea came to mind while writing this chapter. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, but the angst rolls on. I swear, though, we are almost at the end! There's only one more chapter after this so hang in there! The reward will be worth it all!

Also, I just realized after I uploaded Chp 10 that my editing to seperate the different parts of the story was not being saved like it told me it had. So, sorry that the story just ran together instead of being seperated when I shifted scenes. I thought I had taken care of it but evidently it didn't work. This chapter didn't have to be seperated. It's all one scene. I've found a different way to do it so next chapter will be fixed. :)

**The Amulet**** (Chapter 11)**

Unable to stop her, Zedd and Sayers followed the driven Mother Confessor as they cautiously made their way back to Emerson. Having had a sleepless night, Kahlan looked even paler, her face drawn and devoid of any emotion. Her eyes were set like blue steel with the resolve for what she knew she had to do. Putting aside her own anguish, Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor of the Midlands, had to avenge the loss of her Seeker, her love.

The afternoon sun beat down on them as Kahlan and Sayers made their way through town towards the Tavern. Kahlan was prepared to do whatever was necessary to make sure the Amulet didn't fall into Rahl's hands.

General Wilkes and Parsons both walked out of the Tavern to find Sayers approaching with the Mother Confessor. Stunned to see the Confessor especially after almost tasting her rage yesterday, Wilkes came to an abrupt halt.

"General, we've captured the Mother Confessor," Sayers approached, leading Kahlan, Sword of Truth tucked discretely inside his uniform.

Kahlan, head lowered, stumbled when Sayers jerked the rope that bound her hands. Earlier, she had ordered Sayers to treat her just like he would any prisoner if their plan was going to work.

The hardest part was convincing him to strike her. Sayers had refused to bring harm to his Mistress. It wasn't until she had convinced him she'd be very displeased with him if he didn't obey her orders that he had finally relented.

With tears in his eyes, Sayers hit her with his fist, connecting with her cheek almost knocking her out. He had rushed to her side to help her up, apologizing repeatedly. Kahlan had reassured him that she was alright and that he had pleased her. Not entirely convinced by her words, he had continued to hover close to her, causing her anger to swell further. She just wanted this to all be over and to be left alone.

Now standing before the monster who had taken Richard from her, it was all she could do not to just slice his throat right where he stood. But she knew that obtaining the Amulet was far more important than extracting revenge so she attempted to rein in her fury.

"Well, Mother Confessor; you just couldn't stay away from me, could you?" Wilkes smirked at her, taking in her beauty despite the bruising and swelling that Sayers' punch had caused to form on her cheek.

Kahlan bit the inside of her cheek to keep from unleashing all the venom she held inside for this man before her. It was all she could do to keep from going for his throat. Instead, she kept her head tilted down and her eyes on the ground, conveying an air of reluctant defeat.

Not getting the fiery response out of the Confessor like he had hoped for, Wilkes forcefully lifted her chin up, compelling her to look up at him. "Remember this, Confessor? It contains the soul of your beloved Seeker," Wilkes taunted, dangling the Amulet out in front of him. "I suggest you submit to me and my wishes or you'll be joining your Seeker in the Amulet!"

"I'd rather spend eternity in that Amulet with Richard than spend one second of my life with you," Kahlan hotly spewed out at the General.

In a fit of rage at her impudence, Wilkes violently struck Kahlan across the face, nearly knocking her to the ground. It took every ounce of resolve for Sayers not to lunge at Wilkes for striking his Mistress. Instead, in one swift motion, Sayers snatched the Amulet from Wilkes' out-stretched hand, his actions taking the General and Parsons both off guard. Kahlan, in the meantime, had discretely pulled a dagger from her cloak sleeve, swiftly slicing through the ropes that bound her.

"It's a trap! Sound the alarm!" Parsons shouted, hoping to draw more troop attention before the Confessor and Sayers escaped with the Amulet.

Outraged by the Confessor's deception, General Wilkes drew his sword and swung at Kahlan who ducked in time to avoid having her head removed from her shoulders. She immediately drew her other dagger and countered the General's every attack move.

Soldiers began rushing toward the Tavern at the sound of the commotion only to be stopped dead in their tracks by a wall of Wizard's fire that blocked their path.

General Wilkes raged, "You will be mine, Kahlan Amnell!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kahlan seethed, rage burning in her eyes as she lunged at the General with her daggers.

Having avoided the wall of fire, a handful of troops arrived to join the skirmish, coming to their General's rescue.

"I want the Mother Confessor alive!" Wilkes bellowed as he took a final swing at Kahlan. Escaping again to the safety of the Tavern, he left the task of recapturing the Amulet and the Mother Confessor to his troops.

Kahlan, enraged by the General's escape, began fighting the soldiers with a renewed vengeance. She managed a brief glance toward Sayers to make sure he still had the Amulet.

Fighting heroically for his beloved Confessor, Sayers was swinging and slicing his sword, eliminating his fellow comrades one by one while keeping a tight grip on the Amulet in his other hand. He would not let his Mistress down this day.

Between Kahlan and Sayers, they had slowly managed to eliminate the soldiers who had responded to the skirmish. Troops still attempting to aid their companions found it impossible to get through the wall of Wizard's fire that Zedd had created.

"Kahlan, run! I can't hold them back much longer!" Zedd called out.

Sayers and Kahlan took off in a dead run, soon joined by Zedd as they made their way through town, attempting to avoid being detected. The Wizard's fire had created enough of a distraction that they were hardly noticed as part of the town was now engulfed in flames.

As they made their way to the outskirts of town, they were greeted by a group of D'Harans returning from the hills. Recognizing the Mother Confessor, the soldiers drew their swords, hungry for a fight.

Charging at them, Kahlan, seething with the rage of the Sword of Truth she now carried, led her companions into another fight to the death.

Sayers drew his sword, prepared to protect his Mistress at any cost. Zedd was able to conjure some small blasts of air but was still drained from the wall of Wizard's fire that he had created and sustained.

Kahlan, infused with the magic of the Seeker's sword, could have taken on the whole lot by herself. Slicing through one soldier after another, Kahlan twisted and spun, ducking as she avoided one sword after another. She was like the weapon the held in her tight grasp, full of magic and rage.

Having finished off the majority by herself, Kahlan turned in time to see Sayers being run through by one of his comrades, the Amulet of Eelum dropping from his hand. Kahlan ran to his aid, swiftly disposing of Sayers' assailant.

Dropping down by his side, Kahlan placed a hand over his bleeding wound as she attempted to stop the flow of blood. "Sayers, stay with me! You have to hang on!"

"I'm so sorry…my Mistress. I've failed you…" Sayers muttered, his eyes attempting to keep their focus on his Confessor.

"No, don't say that! You have not failed me, Sayers. You helped save the Midlands," Kahlan attempted to reassure the dying man.

"I have finally…done something I'm…proud of," Sayers confessed with his final breath, his head falling to the side.

Kahlan bowed her head in sadness over the death of the man who had risked his all to keep her safe. Even if he had been a slave to her through her touch, he had still given his life for her. It was not something she took for granted.

A hand gently placed on her shoulder brought her out of her grief for this fallen soldier. She turned and looked up into the soft, caring eyes of Zedd. "I'm sorry, my child, but we need to get out of here before they're able to regroup. They'll be sending troops out looking for us soon."

Nodding her understanding, Kahlan turned her gaze back towards Sayers. In so doing, her eye caught a glimmer of crimson and gold, partialy hidden by Sayers' arm. Kahlan gently moved Sayers' arm to find the Amulet had been shattered.

Now lying in small pieces on the ground, the Amulet of Eelum was no more. It could no longer be used to steal another man's soul to wipe out his existence. At the same time, it could no longer be used to save Richard.

Hot tears began streaming down the Confessor's face as realization began to seep in. She had tried not to hold out any hope that Richard could have been saved, but there had been a very small part of her that subconsciously had. Now that the Amulet was destroyed there was absolutely no hope whatsoever.

Gently gathering up the broken pieces in her hands, Kahlan began to sob uncontrollably, her mind so consumed with grief over Richard. "Richard! Richard, no! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me! I love you, Richard!" she screamed between sobs over and over again. Feelings of resentment, betrayal, anguish, and grief whirled like a tempest in her soul.

Zedd could only stand beside the inconsolable Confessor, hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Unable to contain his own grief any longer, tears began to escape his eyes.

Where do you go, what do you do after you lose the Seeker of Truth, the one that you love above all else?


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, here's the last chapter of this story. I will be doing a sequel to this one as I had a great I idea (I hope!) with something I called the Shakrah. As a reward for all the angst I put you all through, this chapter is waaay longer than I usually like to post. It's also loaded it with lots of Richard/Kahlan moments!

Hope you enjoy! :)

**The Amulet ****(Chapter 12)**

"Kahlan!"

Her name came drifting so sweetly, so lovingly through the air; she couldn't be certain she had really heard her name being called. Grief could play terrible tricks with the mind like that especially after losing someone you love so deeply. It can make you think that loved one is there, calling out your name just like in a distant memory.

"Kahlan!"

Realization slowly began pushing past the anguish that consumed her, causing her to gaze in the direction she thought she had heard her name coming from. Devastated blue eyes were greeted by loving deep brown eyes, nearly taking the very breath from her lungs.

Through eyes brimming with tears, the Mother Confessor beheld her Seeker, standing a few feet away from her. Trembling, Kahlan slowly rose, uncertain if her legs would even hold her up.

"Richard?" she whispered, barely able to speak his name for fear it was just an illusion; that if she said his name out load, he would vanish again from her sight. Then she would relive the whole nightmare of losing him all over again.

"Yes, Kahlan, it's me," he lovingly reassured her, eyes shining with tears at the sight of the woman he loved, but thought he'd never see again.

Kahlan slowly walked over to him, unable to grasp what her eyes told her was there. Reaching out with shaking hands, she gently laid her palms against his chest, his eyes briefing closing as he savored her warm touch once more. He had never wanted someone's touch so badly in his entire life. He never wanted any of her touches, any moment with Kahlan to be taken for granted lest it all be stolen from him again.

Feeling his heart racing beneath her fingers, Kahlan could barely breathe. Her mind was swirling with thoughts and emotions she couldn't put into words. How could this be? How could he be here, standing before her when he had been taken from her?

The tempestuous whirlwind of emotions began to spin violently out of control, fueled by the exhaustion that was threatening to overtake her. No longer able to keep control any longer, her hands became fists as she pounded on his chest.

"You left me, Richard! You promised me you would never leave me! You promised!" Kahlan yelled as hurt and anger mingled in tears that streamed down her face.

Anguish over his loved one's pain gripped his heart as Richard grasped Kahlan's wrists and tenderly pulled her to him in a tight, comforting embrace. Kahlan didn't fight him for long as she broke down in uncontrollable sobs of relief that her Richard was truly alive. He had come back to her.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm alright, Kahlan. I'm right here," Richard murmured comfortingly as he held her, stroking her hair. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. The last two days had been more than her heart and mind could process.

Stunned, Zedd stood watching as the Seeker held his soul-mate, unsure if he believed that what he was seeing could be real. He didn't understand how it was possible that Richard could be alive, standing here with them after losing his soul to the Amulet, but he thanked the good spirits that his grandson was safely back.

XXX

Having escaped Emerson, the trio decided to head west, away from the Emerson Hills. As they made their way through the protection and cover of the woods, Richard relayed his experience with the Amulet.

Having held her for several minutes after he had first appeared, Kahlan had eventually settled down. She had returned his sword to him, grateful to be rid of it. She didn't like how it had fueled and heightened her rage; she felt so out of control when she held it. She didn't know how Richard managed to control it so well.

"Do you remember being pulled into the Amulet? What did it feel like? Were you aware you were in the Amulet?" Zedd hammered the Seeker, curiosity getting the better of him along with the excitement of having his grandson safely back.

"Whoa, one question at a time!" Richard chuckled at Zedd and his barrage of questions.

"Well, first of all, I remember a bright light washing over me. I heard Kahlan scream my name; I looked at her and told her that I loved her."

Richard cast a sideways glance at Kahlan who silently walked beside him, listening but not participating in the conversation. Richard was concerned about her, still feeling the anguish rolling off of her in waves.

"Kahlan was the last thing I saw. Next thing I knew it was like I was floating in air, surrounded by vibrant colors. It was like being enclosed by stained glass windows. It seemed like time had come to a standstill; I was frozen in time, like being in a dream. It was peaceful; I didn't want to leave.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the stained glass shattered. I felt myself being pulled into the Underworld. At the time, I felt like I wanted to be there more than any other place. Then I heard Kahlan again in my head."

Richard stopped as the memory played over in his mind. Turning, he looked intently at Kahlan. He was so worried about her. He felt a crushing ache that absorbed his soul. Kahlan was pulling away from him again, back behind the safety of her walls where no one could hurt her.

"I could hear you crying, calling out to me. You were pulling me away from the Underworld. All of the sudden, I didn't want to go there anymore. I so desperately wanted to find you so I followed your voice. That's when I found myself standing there, watching you cry as you held pieces of the Amulet in your hand."

"Like I said before, you and Kahlan are bound by your love – heart, soul, and mind," Zedd reminded him with a grin, finally understanding how Richard had been drawn back to them.

XXX

The evening sky was rapidly darkening with the setting sun as a cool breeze caused the forest leaves to rustle. They continued traveling late into the evening, making sure they had put enough distance between them and Emerson. Having set up camp and finished dinner, Zedd went off a little ways from their campsite to rest and rejuvenate his powers. He also knew that Richard and Kahlan needed some time together.

Richard sat alone, staring into the campfire, his thoughts and feelings reeling from the last few days' events. He was furious that Wilkes had interfered and caused them so much pain, creating another barrier between him and Kahlan. Another barrier that he would have to break through to get to her again.

Kahlan was the Mother Confessor, so strong and independent. And yet, beneath the formidable exterior, there was little girl inside, so innocent and vulnerable. A little girl with a very fragile heart.

Richard wanted nothing more than for her to trust him, to allow him to have her heart and be her source of strength. He wanted her to believe that he would always be there for her even though everyone else in her life had abandoned or hurt her. But then Wilkes had taken him from her, breaking that bond they had created.

She had finally trusted him, opened herself up to him. He had almost convinced her that they could be together without him being confessed.

And now, she had closed herself off to him again. Distant and withdrawn, Kahlan had barely made eye contact with him for more than a few seconds at a time since escaping Emerson. She had barely said a word, instead listening to Richard and Zedd discuss all that had transpired while he had been trapped in the Amulet.

As he listened to Zedd recount those events, Richard's heart swelled with love and pride at Kahlan's strength and how she had continued to fight to save the Midlands after he had been taken by the Amulet.

Richard was so relieved and ecstatic to be freed from the Amulet, to be back with Kahlan, with Zedd. Now, he felt so alone. He wanted so badly to take Kahlan into his arms, show her how much he loved and had missed her, and then never let her go.

Having been taken from her, Richard was more determined than ever to convince Kahlan that they could physically express their love without fear of her powers. Life was too short, could be taken at any time. They could no longer let these precious moments together pass them by because of fear.

Startled from his thoughts, Richard watched as Kahlan walked to the other side of the campsite, opposite of him, to put her things away. Kahlan's hair was still somewhat damp from the bath she had gone to take.

Sitting now on a log as she brushed her beautiful hair, Richard was once again mesmerized by her beauty. The fresh bruises on her cheeks colored her face in shades of blues and purples. It broke his heart how she had put herself through such pain even when there appeared to be no hope of saving him.

The firelight danced in her vivid blue eyes. They no longer held the anguish that they had held earlier in the day. They held something else…hurt, maybe. And yet, there was something more than that. Richard was determined to find out what, determined now more than ever to keep Kahlan from slipping away from him. If there was anything that he had learned from his experience with the Amulet of Eelum, it was that life was too precious to let it pass you by.

Lost in her own thoughts, Kahlan looked up to see Richard standing before her. She swallowed hard at the site of her love standing before her. She had missed him so much. His brown eyes consumed with love for her, the corners of his soft lips turned up into the small smile he gave her, his muscular frame bidding her to come and experience all that he had to offer her.

Kahlan wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms, kiss him with all the passion she had bottled up inside, to show him the love she was yearning to express with him.

Seeing the desire that smoldered in Kahlan's eyes only aided in further provoking the passion that simmered deep inside him. Richard gently pulled her up to stand before him. Placing a tender touch to her bruised cheek, he gently caressed her face.

The love he held in his eyes for her caused unwelcomed tears to form. She didn't deserve his love. She felt such overwhelming guilt for being so angry with him for leaving her, for giving up hope of getting him back. She knew that it had been beyond his control, but it hadn't seemed to quell her anger.

Noticing the sadness that consumed her, Richard tenderly pulled her to him as he feathered her lips with soft kisses. Kahlan was quickly melting into his embrace, his kisses until renewed guilt caused her to suddenly pull back.

"Richard, I…" Kahlan began, a tear escaping her blue eyes. How could she tell him how angry she had been at him for leaving her, the guilt she felt for giving up on him?

"Kahlan, what is it? What's wrong?" Richard asked, concern weighing heavy in his eyes.

Averting her eyes, Kahlan wanted so desperately to run, not wanting to face the one she loved. "Richard, I'm so sorry; I'm just so sorry."

"Kahlan, what are you talking about? You have nothing to be sorry about," Richard adamantly declared. "You saved the Midlands, destroyed the Amulet. Kahlan, you saved me."

"You don't understand! I was angry at you, Richard!" Kahlan exclaimed in frustration at herself as she pulled away from his grasp. She felt as though she had betrayed her love. "I was devastated when you were imprisoned in the Amulet. I thought I had lost you forever. Zedd tried to tell me to not lose hope, but I couldn't listen to him. I was too hurt. I became angry at you; I felt betrayed. I had given you my heart and you took it with you when you vanished. You promised me you wouldn't leave me and you did!" Kahlan yelled in desperate anger, trying to get him to understand her guilt.

"Kahlan, listen to me!" Richard cried out. Desperate to get through to her again, he grabbed hold of her forearms to keep her in front of him. "It's natural to be angry when you've lost someone you love. When I lost my father, I was heartbroken, but then I became angry at him for dying. Anger is part of the grieving process; it's how you cope when you lose someone you love. Kahlan, there is absolutely nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving you."

Kahlan's eyes began to soften as she began to feel the weight of her guilt beginning to lift. "I've just never felt such pain, such grief before in my entire life. I felt so alone without you; I wanted to die," Kahlan whispered. His warmth and love engulfed her soul, erasing the guilt, the pain and the anger that had once consumed her. Her heart swelled again with the love and passion she had always held for him, but had been temporarily surpassed by the pain of her loss.

Seeing that he was getting through her barriers, Richard once again pulled her to him but this time with a wanton desire that hungered to devour her. Capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that took her breath away, Kahlan readily allowed herself to give in to her desire that was begging to respond to his.

Placing a hand behind his neck, Kahlan pulled him closer to her, intensifying the kiss. Her broken heart was slowly mending, becoming even stronger as it intertwined itself with Richard's.

Richard began planting warm, wet kisses down her neck that sent shivers down her spine, sending her mind reeling with the flood of desire that was consuming her.

"Richard," she moaned with a gasp as his tongue and teeth tickled and teased her flesh. "I love you, Richard."

"I love you, Kahlan," Richard murmured into her hair before returning his lips to hers. The heat of their desire and need for one another was rapidly devouring them.

Kahlan suddenly pulled back, panic threatening the peace that settled over her heart as a lingering memory made itself known again. "Richard, you're still in danger!"

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked, confused, as he tried to catch his breath.

"I finally remembered what I learned from that D'Haran I had been struggling with before the mudslide. Richard, Darken Rahl has the Shakrah. We're being hunted as we speak…"

*Dun, dun, dun! Well, there you finally have it. I'm so mean leaving you hanging again! Not to fret, though, I'll be starting the sequel soon. Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks so much for following me along!


End file.
